DanganRonpa: Despair From Ruins
by animevic-6
Summary: A new class is in session and that means more blood to shed and more mysterious to be solved at the Tragic Hope's Peak Academy! Mitsuo Naisu, a normal student who just wanted a normal life, is now the new Ultimate Lucky Student at this despair school. With the help of some of his new classmate, can he stop the murders tragically happening in this school?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It Was Just A Normal Day

Despair. The complete loss or absence of hope. The word never really crossed my path before. Of course it did eventually. But what can I expect, I'm the cilché normal character who gets thrown into a mega bullshit scenario that would never happen in real life. What my luck, huh? I guess being normal isn't so normal after all. Funny, isn't it?

Well, anyways, I think introductions should be my first priority, huh? My name is Mitsuo Naisu. I'm normal from my short messy mop top, to my old beat up high tops. Hey, that kinda rhymed! Ahem. As of today, I am now a freshman in highschool. Like all cliché normal characters, I was randomly chosen to attend the well renowned Hope's Peak Academy. The acceptance letter explained how I was the _oh so_ lucky student to attend their well praised school. I mean sure it's a school that _guarantees success_ , but all I really wanted to do was go to a _normal_ school like a _normal_ student. I've never been particularly good at anything, I've always been a follower and not a leader type, and I've never really got into anything worth wild. Well, until I got the letter. "Congratulations! You've been randomly chosen in a student lottery as Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Lucky Student!" Lucky? Pffft. Are you serious? If anything I'm the most, _Un_ lucky student who's ever walked this planet. In a normal sense. Anyways to make things short, I don't want to go. Normal is where I want to be. Got it? Good.

But here I am, face to face, or face to big large structure, with the the one and only Hope's Peak Academy. I let out a hugh sigh. Thanks Mom and Dad for not believing your child is fully capable of getting a normal job. Now, I have to make new friends. The Ultimates. They are _way_ out of my league. I mean even for making friends! One of them is the Ultimate Actress, Rene Raion. Last time I check actors are usually attractive. How do I know this, I do my research! Like there's the Ultimate Race Car Driver, Hiro Yukimoto. He's won more races than any of the pros. I even heard there was spinout he had in the middle of the race that put him in dead last, but managed to win the trophy anyhow! There's the Ultimate Fencer, Yuri Morishige, who's broken almost every world record in fencing. There's even an Ultimate Illusionist, Sky "Flare", whose illusions apparently look extremely real and out of this world. What do I say to them? How do I introduce myself? _Hi! I'm apparently the Ultimate Lucky Student. But I should really be Called the Ultimate 'You're the Most Normal Person Here' Student. Am I right?_ Yeah…. No. I'll just introduce myself like I did to you guys.

I walk into the school, alone. Okay. I got this. When I step into the room, no one is there. Am I first? Hmmm. Well at least I know I'm an early bird then the rest of the students. Ah. It's 7:30, that explains it. I start walking around, you know just to check out the place. But then my vision starts getting blurry. "Whoa what?" I say, basically tripping balls. My vision becomes a spinning vortex of jumbled up images. Oh god, it got soupy now and I think I'm going to be sick!

Darkness. Black obstructs my vision. Nothing can be seen. And there goes my normal life as a normal person. Regrets have definitely been made. I can only imagine what's in store for me when I wake up. But the thing is, my imagination couldn't even match up to the despair this school had in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a shaking sensation as I'm in slumber, "Five more minutes, Mom…" I groan. Whatever is shaking me is still shaking me, but more furiously now. I groan once more. I don't want to wake up and face reality, like every other day in my life.

"Hey! Wake up, mop top!" Something smacks me in the back of the head. It's forceful, but isn't meant to be painful.

"Ow!" I say, now wide awake. My eyes adjust to the site of a classroom with seats and desks that have fallen over like a rioting has happened recently, "What the..?" I say, only for a character to catch my attention.

"Yo, you're finally awake," they say with there arms crossed. They stand above me, looking at me with a worrisome gaze. Their eye's are a blinding blue that looks like the midday sky. Their hair is the same color as their eyes, but shaded down to a fire like effect. One side of their hair almost can cover their left eye. Upon their head is a backwards positioned black and grey hat. Their shirt is the same black and grey. Matching. I can dig it. But what I notice the most is what's around their neck and hands. A black bandana that looks like it was scorched with blue fire, and still managed to be on fire, rested around his neck. And around their hands, where bandages of the same shade of pitch black. Spooky. Very spooky this guy is. I'm in a daze still, but as my eyes focus I realize the person in front of me is a guy.

So you can only imagine the smooth elegant reaction that comes out of my mouth, "Jesus Christ!" Yep. I've finally, truly woken up, "Who the?!"

I seem to scare him too, "Ah! What the hell!" He jumps back from me and puts his hand up in a defencive position, "Don't do that!"

I jump up from my seat, "Where am I? What's going on!? What was the swirly vision I had!" I'm freaking out.

"I see," He pauses and thinks, "You had the same experience when you walked into the school then. Interesting."

"I guess?" I question, "but why are we in a dishevelled classroom then?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

I look at him and decide, now's the best time to do introductions! I put my hand out, "Hey, I'm Mitsuo Naisu. The sad sack who got picked to be in this school."

He gives a smile and laughs, "You're funny!" He laughs some more before he introduces himself, "Sky Flare. Ultimate Illusionist." He shakes my hand quickly. I just stand there in shock. An Ultimate. Here!? Waking me up!?

I laugh awkwardly to shake off my fanboyish nature, "So you're one of my classmates then," I'm still shaking his hand, like an idiot.

"Yeah," he's now trying to stop me, "So..." He says confused, "I wonder why we're the only two in here."

I compose myself and say, "No idea. But there are probably other students in the hallways or something."

He nods in agreement, walking towards the door. "Yeah we should-" he says as he trips over a fallen chair, landing face first on the hard wooden floor.

I just cringe then rush over to him panicking, "Holy crap! Are you okay?"

His response is just a groan and a sigh. He then lifts his upper half from the floor only to shift his position towards me. All I could do is gasp at the sight before me and then try not to laugh. His nose is rushing with blood all over the spot he's in! That must have been one hell of a trip! He then proceeds with saying this, "Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy…"

I continue to be surprised at this trainwreck before me, "Clumsy! You're going to kill yourself if you're that kind of clumsy!"

I must have embarrassed him, because he stays silent for a bit. But, after a second or two of silence, he speaks, "Don't worry too much about it." He wipes his nose with a handkerchief he pulls out of his backside pocket, "It happens all the time."

"Oooookay…" I say skeptical. I help the poor guy up, he then smiles again to say 'thank you'. At least that's what I guess, this is a cheerful attitude he's showing for a guy who just got his head smashed full force. I can't quite read him. Now, I said that I was normal as hell, but I guess the one thing that makes me different is that I'm usually good at reading people's faces. You know like what they truly are like. Okay so I lied a bit, I'm not completely normal, but I'm still normal! But you know this kid, I just can't read him. I guess that the title Ultimate Illusionist proceeds him.

We carefully make our way through the toppled over chairs and desks, and out into the hallway. But to our surprise, the hallway is worse than classroom. Crumbled columns that blocks some branching hallways from the main one. Thick slash marks cover the wall with ferocity and anger. The place just screams erie.

I look back at Sky, his face looks fine, but his eyes says something different, "This must be some prank," he says loud enough so I can hear it, too.

"Yeah, dude, it's just a prank, you know for freshmen," I try to tell him, but to be honest I'm just telling this to myself at this point.

We walk farther up the hall, only to stumble upon childish signs pointing down a hallway that is darker than the others.

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this," Sky says. Wrong time, wrong place.

Well of course we walk down it. There's nowhere else to go. It's a long hallway that we walk down. There's a pair of of doors at the end of the hallway, all lit up, like it's calling us to it. A shiver goes down my spine. Sky stays very close to me as we walk to the doors. His face is still unreadable even at this state. But just to make our hearts jump, we hear a loud sound behind us, like a vase crashing or something. And well, it's enough to make us run like hell to those large doors at the end of the hall. We open the doors and then quickly close them behind us when we entered the room. We're huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf in the Three Little Pigs story. "I think we lost it, whatever it was," I say to Sky who is now sitting on the ground with his hat over his eyes.

But then a mature voice pops out, "So you must be the last pair," It was male. We both look up and then gasp simultaneously. This is insane. There are multiple students that now surround us.

Another voice then talks, "That makes 16 of us then," It sounds male and rough.

"Yeah! And a sexy 16 at that! Well almost." Says an obvious female voice.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Says a carefree, loud voice.

"It means whatever the hell you want it to mean!" The female voice says.

I then chime in, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Everybody slow the hell down!" I tap my foot furiously and confused, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Everybody goes silent after I say that. There's a solid second of silence until it was broken by the mature voice we hear earlier, "We're all new students here, we all came in pairs." A boy with pink cloud hair slicked back by some sort of gel walks forward to us. Glasses sit on his nose like it's more to be a decoration than having an actual function. His clothes consists of a buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and over the shirt was a purple vest with golden buttons, "Allow me to introduce myself, "I'm Yuta Kirigiri, The Ultimate Lawer," he then signals someone up. Fairly large, I don't even think I can call this guy a boy, came next to Yuta. His arms are crossed as he grins a goofy, crooked smile of his muscular face. His uniform is red and ripped at the arm to clearly show his biceps and triceps and quadceps. So many ceps... His hair is also a deep red and gelled up like Yuta's. But instead of it being slicked back, it's swirled up like a 50's look. Classy. Bandages are on his left cheek, his nose, and his left eyebrow. Something just tells me not to mess with this guys. He finally speaks, with a booming voice might I add, "Naoto Nidai is the name, Bodybuilding's always my game!" He says laughing obnoxiously. So he's the Ultimate Body Builder, how appropriate.

I then return the introduction, "Mistuo Naisu and this is Sky Flare. We woke up in a classroom that was kind of disturbing."

"Yeah we all woke up in the same kind of set up," The carefree voice finally emerges from the crowd. I could see now that it comes from a kid with white bleached hair and a grey beanie. He has piercings on his nose and ears like a punk rocker. He wore a black leather jacket over his grey school uniform, that is surprisingly not surprisingly ripped in certain areas. His eyes are a piercing red, that gave me the impression he could get pissed easily despite sounding carefree. "Names Kinzuei Taibachi, Drummer." He point's over to a smaller boy who's wearing a fedora and carrying around a pad and pencil. His dark brown hair is underneath his hat and his yellow sunflower eyes are glued on to his pad. He also wore a jacket, but not leather, and was buttoned over a T-shirt that says 'Got a secret, ya better keep it…" on it. Oh boy... "And this is the person I was paired with, Mokuba Yukimura, Journalist," Kinzuei says not paying attention to Mokuba. Mokuba just looks up and then back down again as his greeting. Silent type. Oh boy...

"Pleasure," Sky says in return.

"Jeez boys, will you let the ladies have a turn!" The female voice arises once more. I see her as she waves her hands in the air. I wave with a goofy smile on my face. It was the Ultimate Actress, Rene Raion. Oh my god she looks better in real life then in the magazines I have back home. Strikingly perfect skin with long smooth flowing blonde hair. Bright blue eyes to complement her skin and hair perfectly. And her body, holy crap! Just look at those giant soft…. Uh. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah! She walk out in grace as she wears her blouse that is unbuttoned to the point where we can almost see her bra. She wears a black skirt under her untucked blouse and her sleeves are also rolled up to her elbows the same as Yuta's. Despite her appearance, not to stereotype or anything, she actually seems smarter than she looks. Which can be deadly for a girl like this. As she's walking towards us she stops with wide eyes. "Skyly-Wyly, is that you!?" As the tone of her voice changes from kinda bitchy to ditzy, she runs towards Sky and hugs him.

"Rene!?" He says shocked and almost fell back.

"It's been ages since we've seen each other Skyly!" Rene is now smothering him with her chest, "What was it like 10 years ago since we last saw each other!?"

"Rene! I can't breath!" Sky's struggling now. I try not to laugh.

Another female speaks, "Okay Rene you don't have to hog the guy and the spotlight all the time." A female, on the taller side of the group, is wearing glasses. They're like librarian glasses but are used for something else. They are also resting on her dirty blonde hair which is messily out up in a bun. She wears a light brown sweater that matches her calm emerald eyes. Kinda earthy, ya know. She also wears a black skirt like Rene's and She seems more approachable than others despite being taller than most of the girls. Her voice was as smooth as butter and calm as well, "If you keep acting like this you're going to get in trouble one of these days, I swear."

Rene laughs nervously at her and lets goes of Sky, "Right! This is Ayako Izame, one of my good friends and fashion designer."

So she's the Ultimate Fashion Designer, huh? Not only that but I think she keeps Rene in check from the way Rene acted towards her. That's good.

Rene then looked over to a shy girl who was trying to avoid attention being on her. She's smaller than the others, hell she might be smaller than all of us. Rene walks over to her and grabs her by the arm and leads her out of the crowd of people. The small girl's revealed to have cute short light brown hair tied back. Her face consisted with freckles and cloud grey eyes. She wears her blouse covered by a light blue sweater vest and it's tucked in neatly in her brown skirt. She's wearing some sort of boots on her feet with worn out black socks that reaches her knees. Her voice is as timid as she was, "Rene… No…" she says.

But Rene continues, "Kouki Moto, don't be afraid to say 'hello'!"

Kouki looks like she's about to cry. Rene was still smiling. Kouki then manages to speak to us though, "H-hello, I'm Kouki Moto…. The Ultimate Horseback Rider." Horseback Rider? I did that once. It did not end well.

I don't know what to say, "It's nice to meet you Kouki Moto…" I try to keep a kind voice so I wouldn't scare her. She still looked like she was about to cry…

"Hey don't terrorize her, Rene!" A loud voice came from behind Ayako. Ayako smiled and moves aside, only to reveal a very medium size pudgy girl. She's like a pastry puff! Her hair is very curly but is put into a bun nonetheless. Her cheeks are puffy like a chipmunk's as well. She's wearing an apron over her school uniform and had a oven mitts in the apron's pocket. Her attitude says she's heated, but she seems like a light and fluffy person, because she's trying not to smile. I don't think she can hold a serious face. She must be the Ultimate Baker, Emi Oshiro. Oh yeah…. I could go for some good comfort food right now.

"I'm not! I'm just giving her a boost of confidence, Emi!" Rene says teasingly.

Emi stops her tiny feet on the ground, "Ayako would you tell Rene to stop teasing her!"

Ayako turns serious again, "Rene…"

Rene lets go of Kouki, "Sorry my dear Ayako! I just thought I should bring her up since we woke up in the same room together." She makes that sound extremely dirty. Dirty enough that Sky is now blushing.

Rene seems to notice Sky's new color, "Oh? Would you rather have it be you and me who woke up together, Sky my dear?"

Sky is flustered and manages to say, "N-no, I mean, That's not what I was thinking! Don't pull me into this!" Rene just laughed at him.

Yuta just puts his hand on his head and lets out a sigh, "Jeeeez…" while Naoto is laughing at the scene before him. Kinzuei is just looking irritated and what a surprise Mokuba is just neck deep in his notebook. I look over to the other eight students avoiding the scene in front of me. And who do I spot, it's Hiro Yukimoto, The Ultimate Race Car Driver. We make eye contact and he smiles. His red hair is buzzed cut and has a five o'clock shadow around his jaw line. He's wearing a racing suit unzipped and tied around his waist. The shirt he is wearing is a collared short sleeve that shows the build in his arms and shoulders. His eyes gave off a sense of determination and dedication. I have to say. I'm pretty attracted to this guy. As a man crush. Every guy has at least one man crush and this is the guy to have it on.

There's another girl, who was a bit on the shorter side, who stands beside him. Her aura seems cold and distant unlike the others. Her skin is very pale, but her hair was a dark pitch black and long which completely contrasted her skin. She's wearing a purple dress which is covered by a uniform jacket. Judging by the design of the dress it looks like a skater's costume. Now I got is she's the Ultimate Figure Skater, Yukiko Shimizu. Her icy blue eyes were filled with no emotion as she gazed at me. Wait, she's gazing at me? It took me a while to notice that. She's kinda creeping me out. I look away from her and analyze the other two students. One of them looked snooty and probably an asshole if I have to guess from this distain look on his face. This must be Yuri Morishige. I've heard a lot of stuff about him, the good and the bad. While he's extremely good at fencing his people skills are just awful. He dresses like he's above all with his fancy suit and his fancy hair cut that his slicked back but long in the back. His eyes were dark and sharp like any fencers should be, but these were just filled with disgust. Not to mention he comes from a rich estate, so there's that.

"You, what are you staring at," He says now looking at me.

I start to fluster, "N-nothing," I then mumble under my breath, "And it's Mitsuo Naisu by the way, Tights."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

His response is just a glare, a scoff and a turn of the head away from me. Figures. The other kid beside him was a very tall boy who had goggles on top of his wildly spiked hair that was the vibrant color purple with grey streaks. He has freckles under his extremely wide and crazy purple eyes that looks like they're hyped up on caffeine. He wore a lab coat over his school uniform which is a dull grey, and pens in test tubes are in his about all of his pockets. Something is just telling me he's going to be an interesting character and to my surprise, he throws himself into the conversation, "I am the greatest scientist in the world! So great that they even dubbed me, Kenji Yoshida, the Ultimate Scientist!" Well, that answered my question. Yeah he's the type of person who will always act like this.

And last but not least, there are two girls that tooled the same standing behind Yuri. Same red pixie cut hair, although one of them has a pink helmet around her head. Same dark forest green eyes. Same highschool uniforms that were neatly addressed to. The only thing different about them was there jackets. The one on the left has more of a fluffy substance and her shoes where… Ballet slippers? Oh! She must have been Airi Adachi, Ultimate Ballerina. The others jacket is a vibrant pink and neon yellow skater jacket with the name "Yellow Jackets" on the back. Hmm, how appropriate. So she's the famous BMX champ also know as the Ultimate BMX Rider, Aiko Adachi. Oh god, there names are going to get confusing if they look alike.

Aiko talks toward us, she seems rougher than her sister, "Alright, that's enough!" Everyone stops and looks at her.

Sky takes Rene off him and then speaks, "Thank you…." He trailed off. He apparently doesn't know who she is.

"Aiko Adachi," she sticks her hand out to Sky and Sky carefully shakes it. Aiko continues, "And this is my sister Airi Adachi!"

"Sky. Sky Flare," he says, smiling. He's still blushing from Rene's outburst a little bit back.

Airi smiled and softly said hi. HOLY CUTENESS OVERLOAD! She sounds like a little mouse!

Yuri then intervenes, "If Womanizer over here would stop flirting, I think we should come back to the matter at hand."

Sky gets flustered again. But before he can do anything, I stop him and give him a look like 'he ain't worth it'. He just nods and backs off.

"Yes, our unfortunate wake up call," Yuta starts to think, "and the hallway to are present destination."

"Yeah that is weird," Hiro says, "I mean I walk into the school and the next thing I know I wake up in a classroom next to Yukiko here." She nods in agreement.

"Did we all get paired up with someone one," Sky tries to confirm. And as he somehow expected, they all nodded, "Interesting…" Sky thinks to himself.

"That's because the person you were paired with is your roommate for the rest of your school year here!" a high, irritating pitched voice says and then laughed like a little kid. Something about this voice is kinda unsettling. We then hear he a rumbling noise below us the shook the floorboards.

"Hell's Gates are opening!" Kenji yells, "Were all going to die!"

Ayako yells back, "This is no time to spit out nonsense!"

"Kayh! Sky save me!" Rene falls onto Sky, and then Sky regrettably falls onto me.

"You quit it too, Rene!" Ayako yells at Rene now.

"You're no fun, Ayako…" Rene says sadly still on Sky, who is still on me.

"Good," Ayako says bluntly.

"Everybody calm down!" Hiro yells, "It'll pass!"

The ground shook some more before it quietly died down. And that's when it happened! Something pops out at the teacher's desk before us. We all stare at it with wide eyes. A small stuffed bear stands before us. The only peculiar thing about this bear though, is that one side is completely white, but the other side is dark as moonless night with an eye red as a pool of blood and a twisted smile. This feeling I'm feeling. It gives me a shiver down my spine, "Hi Ya!" It said, "Now I know what you're thinking. 'Why is this incredible cute, but surprisingly sexy bear standing in front of you?' Well I'm here to put those types of questions to a rest. I'm you're headmaster Monokuma! Hahahaha!"

"What!" Yuri, Rene and Yuta say.

"The!" Ayako, Sky, and I yell.

"FUCK!?" Aiko, Hiro, and Kenji yell, the loudest of us all.

"What it's like you've never seen a bear before! Jesus Christ!" Monokuma's now yelling with us.

"But bears can't talk! It's scientifically impossible!" Kenji pulls out a notepad from one of his pockets and starts flipping pages, "Nope, not physically possible…" he throws the notepad behind him, almost hitting me. Thanks…

"Well you better bear-lieve it!" Monokuma made an attempt at a pun. It fails. Horribly. "Awwww… You guess suck…" Monokuma says, now sad.

"With your awfully horrible bear puns aside, what are we doing here?" Yuri asked.

"Well if you wanna know soooooooo badly," Monokuma jumps down from the desk, "I guess I'll just cut to the chase," he cleared his throat, "At your time here at Hope's Peak Academy, you'll will be trying to murder your classmates!" He started laughing.

Everyone went silent. What? Murder? Is this a joke! Because I'm not laughing. I glance over to everyone else. They all seem to have the same reaction I was having. Just who is going to speak first after hearing this outrageous statement. My question is quickly answered.

"Murder are you joking, and why would we do that?" says Naoto mockingly.

"Good question!" Monokuma says, "Well I'll get rid of the question very quickly. If you manage to kill one of your classmates successfully, you win you're," he pauses for effect, "You're freedom out of this school!"

"Freedom?" I question the word.

"Yes, you are all prisoners here!" He laughs maliciously again.

Sky starts to freak out, "You mean we're trapped!"

"And that's not all!" He continues, "There are traitors among you! Not one. Not two. But three!"

"Traitors!?" Emi shouts, shaking now.

"Interesting," Yuri said intrigued. I don't like the sound of that. But traitors! And not only that, there's three of them.

"Why tell us this!" Hiro says.

Kenji points at Hiro, "That's exactly what a traitor would say!"

Sky intervenes between them, "Hey, cut it out!" He pushes them off each other, "This is a stupid! We've just met! Why would any of us be traitors!"

Monokuma just laughs his unsettling laugh once more, "That's a secret that's going to be revealed later tonight, pretty boy!"

"Pretty boy!?" Sky challenges. He seems like he gets called that a lot judging by his reaction.

"Well it's true, Skyly!" Rene hugs Sky again, "You're quite the charmer."

"I'm an illusionist not a snake charmer," he push Rene off of himself.

"Oooooooh damn! Get shot down!" Monokuma interrupted, "now that that's out of the way, let's get back to your new school life," he hands out a tablet to each of the students, "Now these are your student ID books. The contain the rule of this school and your identification."

I open the rule book. 'Rule number one: a student must not hurt the Principle or they will get punished, but in return the principal cannot hurt the student if they do nothing wrong.' Well that one seems reasonable. 'Rule number two: When night time is in effect, students must check into there room with their designated roommates.' Roommates? We have roommates? 'Rule number three: When committing a murder,' a here we are, 'no one can kill more than two people.' Uh…. I'd rather not have that happen. 'Rule number four: When a murder is committed and three or more people find the body, a body announcement will be made and an investigation will start.' Oh shit we are actually sing this… Okay than. 'Rule number five: there will be a class trial after the investigation, everybody must attend to find the Blackened.' So I'm guessing the murder… 'Those conclude the rules for Hope's Peak Academy. Have a nice day!' Thanks.

"So we actually have to kill each other!" Airi mentioned in quiet shock. Her sister goes to comfort her, "it's okay Airi, no one is going to kill anyone."

Monokuma then speaks "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. You see I've seen these things go down, and it doesn't end well."

Mokuba finally speaks, in a very quiet, but stern voice, "How so, Mr. Monokuma?"

"Listen kid they just do, now put the pen down and go to your rooms until tonight!"

"But who are our roommates?" Yukiko asks, this is also the first time hearing her speak, her close sounds cold and mysterious. Interesting and very fitting.

"Why I thought that would be obvious! I put them in the same room as you when you guys were sleeping!"

Everyone in the room went silent once more and in the same moment we all yell 'WHAT!' in response to Monokuma.

"What? What's wrong with these arrangements?" Monokuma asks.

"I'm paired up with Hiro," Yukiko says doubting it, "were different genders!"

"Well I would have paired you with Sky over there but then I think Mitsuo would be lonely without The Illusionist."

Lonely without him? What's that suppose to mean? Furthermore why is there more boys than girls!? Did it just turn out that way or was that on purpose? They should have thought this through…

Anyways Monokuma continued explaining, "Anyways just deal with it! It's not like you're 11 or anything! Besides things could get very interesting between you two." He just left it with that. H disappeared back into the ground like, uh, a gopher.

Everybody else kinda look at their pairs and groaned. Wow. These were the pairs: Yukikio and Hiro; Yuri and Kenji; Aiko and Emi; Airi and Ayako; Rene and Kouki; Yuta and Noato; Kinzuei and Mokuba; and last but not least, Sky and I. I'm just glad I wasn't paired up with Yuri. Or any of the girls…. Well maybe Rene, but she seems to be disappointed she doesn't have her Skyly as a roommate.

Sky, though, looks nervous. He's shaking while looking at his student ID book, "Roommates…" He says deep in thought bitting his lip.

I go up to him, "it's alright I'm not going to murder you," like that's going to help him calm down, "Besides if we don't murder anyone, nothing bad will happen!"

Sky smiles weakly at me, "I'm not worried about that, you look like someone who wouldn't kill anyone, even if they tormented you…"

He's probably right about that. I'm not the type to get violent, but then again, who knows what will happen. Anyways Monokuma then speaks once more, "If you two would stop being buddy-buddy over there, I have an announcement to make!" We all pay attention to him, he's now on a TV screen that, like him, appeared out of nowhere. "Tonight when night time is in effect, please come to the gymnasium, I have a special treat for you all!" He laughs again. Oh boy I don't like the sound of this….

"What if we don't come?" Yuri asks displeased.

"Then I'll make sure you pay the price, Fancy Pants." Monokuma sounds more serious than before. His face is clearly red and his eyes… Buttons…. Lightning bolt are sharp, "Just be sure to be there, tootaloo!" He then left us in the classroom. Alone and scared of what's going to happen next...


End file.
